monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Air Elemental Weapons
i really feel mh shud have air/wind elemental weapons like in mh orage. when the weapon attacks kushala like wind will come out Yeah i agree they should that element.-Ryu Takashii We've had this discussion countless times, how would a wind weapon work on a giant creature such as a Tigrex or hell, Fatalis/devilnjho The manga depicts it as a legendary weapon in the case that theres only one monster with that element......and it's undead (spiritual), so practically speaking, unless you can think of a decent effect that isn't blowback and one that isn't already granted by another weapon it should just stay as it is... Rathalos Samurai Zaka 15:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 18:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) for those who wanna know, this is how I about air elements for weapons think: it shouldn't be an element, but a weaponskill, and it doesn't affect the monster, but everytime you swing the weapon, wind will blow around you and blow minions back (not to the other side of the area, just a tiny bit, like when you blow back because of wind formed by the wings of a monster), so you don't have to care about them a lot. and wind-weapons should have a bad thing like no/low elemental, low affinity, low sharpness or low raw damage or something else to balance it. do you agree? Naah, with an element that doesn't do any damage is enough for them. I still say that the idea is a little useless, blowing back minions? by the time you get good at the game you are never really bothered by minions, even dual Narga with a few Ioprey isn't too hard if you focus, All this element will do is make you complacent as a player...as far as i'm concerned there are already enough elements in the game that have a use, the benefits that any other elements could give are very very limited and/ or useless. Rathalos Samurai Zaka 14:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) 19:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I still think that it as weapon skill can come in handy, certainly when a rhenoplos or mosswine charges at you, and you can choose if you want a weapon with wind skill or not. but I do agree that it shouldn't be an element. You guys know the wind animation when you use a full charged greatsword with MHFU graphics? thats gonna be the element action like dragon wtih black lightning. BTW, wind can be very sharp, you just havent witnessed it in life. So wind can be a new weapon element, and weapons with this attribute are usually sharp AND high raw. By cheatsguru's very own MH expert, Rindoroki 06:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) but you get too much elementals then So why make a new element for very sharp raw weapons? I thought thats essentially what non elemental weapons are? I can understand the reason people want air element because it seems like the forgotten one, but at the same time the way the MH mechanics are theres no real place for them without making the elemental roster needlessly larger. Though if it HAD to be implimented i reckon it would make more sense if only ranged weapons had it, and it increased projectile speed and possibly allowed cutting of monster parts (if wind is indeed 'sharp' which is really pushing it).Rathalos Samurai Zaka 11:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 18:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that it has to be sharp and high raw, I said it should have low sharpness and raw. and I didn't say that it should be an elemental either. just a weapon skill, but it can also be on the same way as poison and sleep is, if you understand me. and I don't want it because it's the forgotten one or something. You can't say Monster Hunter is realistic. That's stupid. But it is "what if" realistic. Let's be completely honest, if it were the real world, stuff would work mostly the same. Wind= not "what if" realistic, plus, it's OP. Push back monsters? What the hell are you smoking.